


Fieldwork

by moth2fic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archaeology and military reconnaissance have similarities and can reach the same conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fieldwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alphekka_Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alphekka_Alpha).



> Four interrelated drabbles written as a birthday gift and printed in a card given at Connotations. The recipient gave me a great deal of help with other Stargate SG1 stuff and with fanfic writing in general.
> 
> Thanks to MistressKat for beta (and for designing/producing the card).

Investigating another person was like archaeology. The oblique approach, weapons prepared, ready to talk to the natives; decisions about where to begin; careful uncovering of secrets; triumphant discoveries. There could be, he reminded himself, moments of worry, when hostilities flared or cave-ins threatened. But Jack was proving worth all the planning. The first flicker of interest had assured him this could be his crowning achievement. Soon he would hold the key to a treasure outranking ancient tombs or monuments. Hostile natives overcome, hidden glory his for the taking. A pity no-one would award a doctorate in O'Neill studies.

 

He could let his guard down now. This man knew every inch of him, body and soul. Trust was entwined in the relationship, holding it upright and giving it strength. There was a sense of being conquered, like an old Egyptian or Aztec might have felt on being brought into the light of the new world. The colossus of Rome or of mediaeval Europe smashing defences and at the same time creating hope. He shrugged off the image; it was more appropriate for Daniel to think in archeological terms. Jack O'Neill thought in military jargon, but this was sweet surrender.

 

He remembered finding a bowl carved from a single piece of semi-precious stone. Cleansed of its dirt coating and gently polished it had graced his desk until he had moved here to SGC. He had wrapped it; somewhere among his boxed belongings it waited for him. He no longer needed its glowing lines to remind him that happiness lay in simple things. Nor did he need the old. His new world consisted of Jack, and his beloved's shape stood polished in his mind. Wherever he went, it would go. Even if they were parted, Jack would be with him.

 

Such fierce possession was a new experience. Nervous humour died under its onslaught. Worries fled. A sense of rightness filled him. He knew his confidence was now real, not faked for the commanders or the team. Daniel owned him and gave him back to the world, or, indeed, the worlds, shining, annotated, defined, ready to exhibit as the focus of their work. He glanced at the civilian member of SG1. Who would have thought the quiet archaeologist would have held the key to success? Jack felt as if he had been newly discovered. He liked what they had found together.


End file.
